twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Judge Cauldron
= Judge Cauldron = Known Information The primary antagonist of a fable called The Prince of Osmanthius, Judge Fauster Cauldron (pronounced "Foster" Cauldron) is a lord, judicial official, and dark wizard hailing from the Necromancer's Tower of Siegeholt, the capital of the Nadine Empire. Coming from an ancient period of history, during the early age of the Empire, little is truly known about the Judge's past. The fable that he is portrayed in is the only known source of information that has survived, the rest destroyed or wrapped in mystery. Demonstrating a deep, intellectual understanding of Necromancy, the Judge is also a skilled diviner, relentless and coldly efficient in his pursuit of those who violate the law. (For more information, see The Prince of Osmanthius.) Status * Three pins of status, granted by House DeLeer of the Nadine Empire (Lordship) * Member of the Unity City Guard * Necromancy Councilor of the Black Council (Guild of Dark Arts) * Former Lord Regent of the Nadine Outpost City of Osmanthius * Former Lord Judge within the Empire * Formerly held the rank of Pontifex within the Legion Allies * Kenrin Arakai - By working closely with the Lord Governor, Cauldron has been hastily pursuing a career as a magistrate since his return. While the position is still beyond his grasp, the Judge is insistent on reminding Kenrin of his intentions, doing so often enough to become something of a nuisance. * Aleister Moridaine - Having pledged his support to the Dark Arts Guild, the Judge sees Aleister as both an intellectual and a pioneer, deeply impressed with his progress in the arcane arts, and engrossed in his advanced understanding of the realms. Grateful that the Archmage embraces the Judge without fear or hesitation, the two have formed a constructive relationship, having accepted responsibility for the other dark art practitioners in Aleister's stead. * Vorandiel - The two have spoken only in whispers and shadows. Both hail from the Empire, yet are vastly different in appearance. Yet somehow, an unspoken bond exists between the two, invisible and intense. * Ser Corvus Uldraven - The Captain of the Guard was the first to allow Cauldron his first position of authority after returning. While the Judge is rarely seen in the town, given his reclusive nature and his work throughout the government, he is quick to assist the Captain, and even quicker to draw upon the laws that he's memorized. * Carnum Statera - In a single glance, the two seemed to instantly become acquainted with each other, and seem to gravitate towards- or around- each other. While the Judge apparently keeps a professional attitude(and a distance) around him, the two necromancers continue to collaborate. Enemies * While the Judge has no immediate, specific foes or nemeses, he appears to harbor a degree of mistrust for other necromancers, especially those of savage cultures, or those who seem less legitimate than other mages. Having acknowledged that necromancy is a dark art wielded with no small degree of cruelty, the Judge seems keen on policing other practitioners as the representative of the Dark Arts Guild. * Obituaries * Only one, to date. The fable that depicts the Judge tells that his charge, a boy named Aldous, cut him down in his tower and usurped his throne. * Rumors * Rumor has it that the Judge once had an order of fellow judges who were guarded by solemn faced warriors. *The Judge makes a mean rabbit and vegetable stew. His pastries, however, leave something to be desired. *There is a national Nadine holiday in Cauldron's name, it's called Judgement Day. *It is rumored his name comes from his mother being too poor for a crib and making him sleep in a Cauldron. *The Judge was almost never wrong, only once wrong, now he's a returned. *It is said that the only people to see his face are the dead, and even they re-died from the sight *It is rumored that "Judge Cauldron" is a false name and a front for Fauster's real nefarious plot: A brand of breakfast cereal "Necr O's" *Judge Cauldron's Hand of Glory is only one part of a creature. This creature is simply known as "The Forbidden One." *Was once known as "Judge Pot" but slew everyone that ever called him that. *It is said he stole his fearsome visage from one the Shrike's own children. *Cauldron is V *Cauldron wears the skull of its deceased mother. Its cries echo inside the skull and come out as a sad melody. *This is how he was born: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61wgJI9EA0U *Rumor has it, Judge Cauldron poops black licorise. *Rumor has it if you scare him, ink comes out of the top of his hat. *Rumor has it Judge Cauldron reanimates toes Quotes * Character Inspirations Frollo from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. That's pretty much it, lol. Soundtrack Playlist to come. The Prince of Osmanthius The following is an ancient fable from the Nadine Empire. (Accompanying art by Snape Plissken) The Prince of Osmanthius Long ago, the Eastern Expanse was home to an old and proud city called Osmanthius. The Lord and Lady of Osmanthius had only one son; a young boy named Aldous. Aldous grew up knowing that one day, he would rule the city, just as the lords and ladies before him had. However, this peace was not meant to last. To the north and south of Osmanthius were two giants; one nation clad in white, and the other in black. It was a point of fearful debate as to which giant would descend first upon the city, as Osmanthius was not strong enough to stand against either. To their grim surprise, when the day of reckoning came, it was the black giant who arrived to take the city. Into the Lord's tower strode a looming figure in robes of flowing black, a long, wicked crown upon his head. He addressed the Lord and Lady in chains, his wand in hand. "My lady and lord," said the cruel wizard. "I am Judge Cauldron of the Nadine. The time has come, your city is desired by my Empress, my queen. Your people still resist, but there's no need for a fight- the deaths of my men would simply not do. Instead, to cut off the head of the snake, I shall simply execute the both of you." Young Aldous watched in horror as his mother and father were murdered before his very eyes, their lives gone in an instant with a flick of the wizard's wand. Then, turning his attention to the boy, the Judge said, "fear not, my boy; you're innocent, though an orphan, from this day forward. I'm a merciful man, so here is my plan; from now on, you'll be my new ward." So the wicked Judge became the boy's master, and Aldous spent the rest of his youth in the lord's tower. He was forbidden to leave, only able to watch the misery of the people below, powerless. The Judge ruled from the tower as well, interrogating citizens and plotting foul machinations. Under the Judge's authority, the laws grew oppressive and cruel, suited more for the Nadine who occupied their once-proud city. He summoned forth the town's old leaders for questioning, then threw them all into the dungeons when he was finished with them. Yet for all his cruelty, he taught Aldous lessons, day after day. He educated him in matters of politics, law, and most importantly, the way of the Nadine empire. The Judge often taunted him, jeering, "Study hard, my pupil; you've a long way to go. Your schooling will be arduous, but don't fret. All Osmanthius will be yours, when I depart from this world; before then, I'll make a Nadine of you yet." Aldous grew to hate the Judge and the tower, aching for the world outside. One day, when he could stand it no more, the boy resolved to escape. Having grown up in the tower, he knew it better than even the all-seeing eyes of the Judge could know. Creeping through an old window in the kitchens, Aldous made his way down the wall of the tower, scurrying down quickly so as not to be seen. However, no sooner had he made ten steps from the tower walls before a soldier shouted for him to stop. "You there, halt! You're not allowed beyond the wall!" Aldous, fearing for his life, turned and ran into the streets, the guards hot on his heels. Huffing and panting, he dropped to his knees in anguish as he came to a wall in an alley, a dead end. Surely now, they would either kill him, or he would be taken back to the Judge and met with a punishment even worse than death. Before Aldous could despair any further, a cloaked figure leaped down from above and cut down the guards before they could blink an eye. Sword dripping with blood, the stranger removed her hood, revealing herself. "Do not be afraid, my lord. To you, no harm will come. I am Cassia, a gladiator, and Siegeholt is where I am from. I once was a soldier, and in the Empire's name, I was brave, but the Judge had me imprisoned, to live out my days as a slave. Time has soured my heart against Empire and Judge alike, and now that I have escaped, I seek to take the Judge's life." Aldous, wide-eyed, raised his hands to hush her, fearful and meek. "Hold thy tongue, Cassia; what you speak of cannot be true. The Judge's eyes see all, and so he will surely see you. A magical hand grants him power, withered and grey. With the hand's divine sight, no harm can come his way." Cassia sighed, then bid Aldous to follow her. Together, they crept into a secret hiding place, a place hidden from the guards and townspeople alike, a place that not even the Judge had found. "Here," Cassia boldly proclaimed, "is where the resistance still draws breath; where we bide our time in silence, plotting the Judge's death. Though our strength has dwindled, and our numbers are few, we may still yet succeed...if we can count on you." Aldous was still fearful, unwilling to risk being discovered, but Cassia reassured him that she would visit him whenever she could, and he could tell her anything and everything he knew that could help them. Cassia vowed that when all of this was over, she would help set Aldous free, and he accepted. The days turned to weeks, and Cassia visited again and again. Aldous told her of the Judge's plans, of his daily routines and his habits, and Cassia told Aldous of how truly wonderful Osmanthius had been before the Nadine's rule. In time, they became great friends. One day, when Cassia arrived in secret, Aldous came boldly to her with a plan. "After every execution, the Judge drinks a toast. A grim celebration, with wine, where the Judge drinks the most. He'll fall fast asleep afterwards, just as planned, and while he's slumbering deep, I'll steal the hand." Cassia commended Aldous on his brilliant plan, and she returned to the hideout to inform the others. That night, after the execution, the Judge drank merrily to another death, falling fast asleep. When he was sure that he could not be woken, Aldous crept into his quarters, reaching for the gnarled, mummified hand that stood at the Judge's bedside. The hand was within his grasp, and he had lifted it off the stand, when Aldous's eyes met the wide-eyed gaze of the Judge. "Ingrate! Cretin! Treacherous dunce! I'll flay you living, return my hand at once!" Aldous, terrified, fled the tower with the hand, the Judge chasing after him. He ran straight to Cassia, who had been lying in wait.The Judge ran straight after Aldous, but, robbed of his future sight, he stumbled blindly into Cassia's trap. "You've been captured, Judge Cauldron, there's no escape, don't even try! I've long awaited this day, and it's a good day for you to die!" Cassia drew her sword, seething with fury. To her surprise, it was Aldous who spoke out. "Cassia, please! You cannot kill him yet! He may be necessary, so for now, stay your hand. If the soldiers prove too much, we'll need him for a hostage, for please, for now, to the dungeon, remand." Begrudgingly, Cassia listened, and the Judge was thrown into a cell. In their moment of triumph, she explained her plan. The next morning, they would light a fire to draw out the guards. With the soldiers distracted, they would take the lord's tower, and without the Judge's guidance, they would rally the people and retake the city. With victory close at hand, they all fell asleep, waiting for the morning. All but Cassia, who was still boiling with anger. The Judge called to her, taunting her through the bars of his cell. "Oh Cassia, fair maiden; please harken, and don't be so bitter. To betray the Shrike merely for imprisoning you; I never took you for a quitter!" Cassia's eyes flared with rage, and she stormed to the Judge's cell, ready to kill him. In an instant, the Judge seized her once she got too close, strangling her, then took the keys from her corpse. First light approached, and Aldous was restless. He awoke before many of the others, and was disheartened to find no sign of Cassia. He ran to the Judge's cell, and with a shriek of horror, he fell wailing at the corpse of his dead friend. With the only friend he had ever known taken from him, Aldous's long-endured suffering finally eroded into anger, and he draw Cassia's sword, leaving hastily for the tower. He climbed over the wall, through the gardens, up through the old window in the kitchens, and into the highest room in the tower. The Judge's back was turned, and with all of his might in one swing, Aldous cried out, striking him in the back of the leg. The Judge gasped and screamed, falling to the ground as Aldous cut off another leg. The evil wizard reached for his wand, but then the reaching hand was lopped off, followed by the other. "Mercy, boy, please," the bleeding Judge begged. "I've been just with you all your life! I expected this much from a wretch like her, but I won't die here by your knife!" "You've put innocents to death, and called your work 'justice,' but this crime, you cannot deny. In Cassia's name, you stand accused of murder; Judge Cauldron, I sentence you to die!" As the Judge pleased feebly, Aldous brought the sword down upon his neck. The wicked Judge slain at last, the young lord of Osmanthius walked out onto the balcony of the tower, watching the sun come up. The city had been gathered before him, and the soldiers had been ordered to stand down. With the rising of the golden sun, it was just as both the Judge and Cassia had promised him; all of Osmanthius was finally his to rule, and rule it he would. From that day forward, Osmanthius was ruled by a just and kind lord, one who ushered it into an era of peace and prosperity, one safe from all harm, for justice, forevermore. End